Tsunade's Children
by WritingKoi
Summary: Tsunade hates children. So why does she have to keep visiting the Academy? The third left things pretty clear on how everything was going to go. Although, after speaking with Shikamaru, she begins to change her mind.


I do not own Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto does. I just enjoy playing in his world.

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

TSUNADE'S CHILDREN

Children had always annoyed Tsunade. That's why dealing with the Konoha Children's Academy had always been a bit of a low priority. She convinced herself that it was their perpetually needy nature and their carefree games that increasingly grated on her nerves. Though, if she was being honest with herself, it was the reminder that she would never have any children of her own. Sure, she looked like she was thirty or so, but that was thanks to the jutsu she had created. At first, she pretended it didn't matter that she had never had children, but later got angry at herself for not having gone through such an essential life experience. Once, when she had allowed herself to get drunk, she even cried over never being able to have children. Now, she was trying to be at peace with the fact that it was not how her life had worked out. She had made herself into one of the deadliest shinobi in history. A legend. Nevertheless, sometimes being a living legend was less desirable than the hype might suggest. The children and their parents were a constant reminder of what she considered her one flaw.

Unfortunately, her irritation level had gotten to the point that she couldn't take it anymore. She simply couldn't spend another minute in the company of those whiney brats and their pestering parents. She stalked out to the Third's grave to complain. She often went to his grave to vent. She didn't really feel like sharing all of her troubles with the others, who looked to her for leadership. Even Shizune would never fully understand the burden. She was young. The one thing Tsunade never complained to the Third about was that she didn't know what to do, since he had practically left written instructions. Furthermore, since he had left such detailed analysis of the next several classes, she almost didn't even have to go visit the Academy. Of course, the analysis was subject to review and final tweaking. She felt it would be a disservice to him to waste all of his efforts by not overseeing the Academy. Damn it all to hell – she didn't want to! She sighed for the millionth time. He had been a wonderful Hokage. She could understand why he was so well loved, even though she'd only met him a few times in her life. She just didn't know how he did it. How did he balance all of the factors necessary to run the village smoothly?

One time, Shikamaru had overheard her griping. A man of few words, he shrugged and simply said, "Children give us another opportunity to do the things we always wanted to do, but didn't." Then, he left her to go talk to Asuma about his own troubles. He always surprised her, so much wisdom for one so young. She had to admit, it was true. She had often thought of Sakura like a daughter. She thought that with her guidance, Sakura would get things right this time, do what she could not. Go farther than she ever could. Naruto was another child, like a son, that she thought would get things right this time. He continually inspired her to do more, be better. It was his nature, his ultimate jutsu. He has the ability to change the people around him for the better. She was no exception. She reluctantly had to admit that maybe some of the other brats had similar potential.

She started to visit the Academy a bit more, to watch how the children were progressing. After awhile, she found herself instinctively giving one child a nudge in the right direction. She gave another child a small push so that they had the motivation reach the next level of training. The brats still annoyed her at times, but she managed to hold her temper. To be honest, she was beginning to discover that the parents were the real problem. The mothers, especially. Nothing overt. Just snide little comments, but she endured them with all the patience and tolerance she could muster. However, one couple was lucky to escape with their lives when they crossed the line. "What do you know? You don't have any children of your own." She punched the fence she had been standing near and it exploded into sawdust. The pair was silent and wide-eyed. How dare they! She stared at them for awhile, trying not to say the things that she was thinking. Then, she simply turned around and left. They have since avoided being anywhere near her person.

The more she visited, the more she became a part of their lives. At some point, she must have made a decision and, although she couldn't remember precisely when, it was irrevocable. The children could continue to be continue to play their carefree games and be whiney brats, because she would protect them until they were ready to face the world as fully trained shinobi. She did all she could to support their development into competent shinobi. She carefully selected jounin that would best be able to train them once they graduated from the Academy. She constantly went over each future team's stats and tried to think about whether their personalities would mesh well. So many things to consider and factors to be balanced. It was exhausting, but oddly fulfilling.

Although, at times, she was conflicted. She would be the one to ultimately send them to their deaths on a mission. The more she cared, the harder it would become. It would be one mission or another. It could be immediate or twenty years from now, on an A rank or a D rank mission. It might be in a major battle or through carelessness. Nevertheless, it would happen. They would die. Shinobi do not have a high survival rate. Even with more medic ninja and the best hospital in the world, they would die. Moreover, she knew that even though she wanted to, she couldn't spare them their fate. In the end, it was their choice to continue to live this life. She would place her trust in them, support them, and do her best to make sure they would return. And, if the worst happened, she would mourn for them. After all, they were her children, her chance to try to change the world again. She would get it right this time.

On that day, she had held nothing back. She knew, as her strength slowly bled from her body through the thousand incarnations of Katsuyu, that the village was saved. Naruto and others would finish the fight. She had managed to protect them all with every last ounce of her strength. She smiled as she took her last breath.

However, that was not to be her end.

She had become a phoenix. Through her children and the other people of Fire Country, she would rise from her ashes and live again in their hearts and minds.

Forever.

That was the Will of Fire.


End file.
